


Blue Eyes

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 'Alec' drops the f bomb, Alec's POV, Inspired by the Tumblr gifset, M/M, Malec, just once, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's point of view of one of my favourite CoB (movie) scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Here I am, standing in the middle of a ridiculous party with abnormal amounts of glitter, trailing after Jace and his redheaded girly because she has extreme Mommy issues. We had to bring girly's geek too because the world is conspiring against me. 

"I'll let you stay." I zone back into the conversation only to find myself looking at him. It's like no one else in the room exists anymore. I shake my head: focus, Alec, don't lose your façade now.

"But only because of the hot one." And who would that be? My sister probably or Jace. Naturally they both say 'thank you' like the modest assholes they are.

"What?" Oh, Jace has been put in his place. The corners of my mouth twitch upwards but then everyone turns to me.

"I meant him." Me? Why me? I'm not nearly as good looking as Jace. 

"The one with the blue eyes." Oh. That's definitely me because that's always what people notice about me first but... Seriously me?

Our eyes meet and time stops. No one could ever be that perfect, surely? There's shivers running down my spine like when you hear a really nice singing voice or… or you're looking at Magnus Bane. 

My eyes flick away to stare at Jace- who's looking incredulously at Izzy- and Clary- who's grinning. Does she know? How? Who told her? 

I shift uncomfortably, looking back at Jace. My life just became more complicated at the will of a man with cat eyes. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first TMI fanfiction so please don't shoot me or something.  
> I hope you like it.


End file.
